Noble Knight Artorigus
アルトリウス | romaji_name = Seikishi Arutoriusu | trans_name = Holy Knight Artorius | image = NobleKnightArtorigus-NKRT-EN-PlR-LE.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | level = 4 | atk = 1800 | def = 1800 | passcode = 92125819 | lore = No one shall ever know the truth behind That fateful day. Artorigus went forth To where the brilliant sword didst lay. 'Twas the first of many feats so great, A legend through and through. We sing of him, Artorigus, the Noble and the brave. -From the Tales of the Noble Knights | fr_lore = Le secret concernant ce jour fatidique, Personne ne doit en avoir connaissance. Artorigus pénétra en ce lieu fantastique, L'enceinte de cette épée de bienveillance. Ce fut la genèse d'un homme adorée de tous, Le légendaire brave et noble Artorigus. - Extrait de l'Histoire des Chevaliers Nobles | de_lore = Niemand wird je die Wahrheit über diesen verhängnisvollen Tag erfahren. Artorigus zog aus zu dem Ort, an dem das glänzende Schwert lag. Dies war die erste der großen Taten, die seine Legende begründeten. Darum erzählen wir heute von ihm, von Artorigus, dem Edlen und Tapferen. – Aus den Erzählungen von den edlen Rittern | it_lore = Nessuno saprà mai la verità nascosta In quel fatidico giorno. Artorigus andò Dove la spada splendente giaceva. Fu la prima di molte gesta così grandi, Una leggenda in tutto e per tutto. Noi cantiamo di lui, Artorigus, il Nobile e il coraggioso. - Da I Racconti dei Nobili Cavalieri | pt_lore = Ninguém jamás saberá a verdade por trás Daquele dia trágico. Artorigus avançou Até onde se encontrava a espada brilhante. Foi o primeiro de muitos grandes feitos De uma lenda completa. Cantamos sobre ele, Artorigus, o Nobre e o corajoso. - De Contos dos Nobres Cavaleiros | es_lore = Nadie jamás sabrá la verdad detrás de aquel día desdichado. Artorigus partió hacia donde yacía su brillante espada. Fue la primera de sus grandes y variadas hazañas. Era una leyenda verdadera. Le cantamos loas a Artorigus, el Noble y bravo. -De Historias de los Nobles Caballeros | ja_lore = に する な 。 かれるかの く け った の 、ついに にたどり く。そして は きな を み すのだ。 ――これは ての まりであり、 いなる である。 | trans_lore = A bright young knight affiliated with the Order of the Holy Knights. As if it was all by fate's hand, he finally met his destiny that day as he was making his way through the deep woods. And so the young man took his big step forward. ――It all started from here, this one and only Great Epic. | zh_lore = 隸屬聖騎士團的聰明青年騎士。他仿佛受到指引般縱身入林，終於找到了命運。於是青年邁出了重要的一大步。 ——這是一切的濫觴，是一部偉大的敘事詩。 | ko_lore = 성기사단에 소속된 총명한 청년 기사. 마치 이끌리듯 헤치고 들어간 숲 속에서, 마침내 운명에 직면한다. 그리고 청년은 큰 한 걸음을 내디딘다. 이것은 만물의 시발점이 되어, 위대한 서사시의 서막을 알린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Noble Knight * Artorigus | database_id = 10115 }}